El tamaño no importa
by Jillian Nox
Summary: Resumen: Near le cuenta a Misa las razones de la derrota de Kira, dándole una gran lección sobre subestimar a las personas sin conocerlas o sin saber precisamente sus firmes estrategias. No pairing


**Resumen: **Near le cuenta a Misa las razones de la derrota de Kira, dándole una gran lección sobre subestimar a las personas sin conocerlas o sin saber precisamente sus firmes estrategias. (No pairing)

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera Near seria sólo mío.**

**

* * *

**

El tamaño no importa.

Misa observaba fieramente al joven de cabellos blancos hacerse un gracioso bucle con sus dedos, no pudo soportarlo más y frunciendo los labios mientras cristalinas lágrimas caían de sus ojos color azul, comentó:

— ¿Cómo es posible que un mocoso como tú lograra vencer a Kira? —Misa tenía la rabia bien marcada en cada una de sus palabras— ¡Misa-Misa no lo comprende! —sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro incontrolablemente— Light-kun dijo que todo había acabado, ¡Él dijo que ya nada nos separaría!

Near sólo le dedicó una mirada carente de emociones mientras con sus pálidas manos comenzaba a formar una enorme torre de cartas; Misa no podía con el dolor que llenaba su corazón, el joven detective sólo la miró monótonamente, mientras se disponía a contestar a su cuestionamiento y al mismo tiempo completaba su rascacielos de naipes.

—Amane-san, le agradecería un poco de respeto hacia mi persona y al mismo tiempo le suplico que conserve la calma, no debe ponerse a gritar, es bastante molesto y sólo muestra su carencia de madurez —continuó mientras jugueteaba con el último naipe antes de completar exitosamente la figura de la torre Eiffel compuesta única y exclusivamente de naipes blancos— Logré vencer a Kira debido a que Yagami Light me subestimó.

— ¿Cómo que te subestimó? —inquirió completamente desconcertada, a lo cual Near simplemente comenzó a juguetear con sus pequeñas marionetas eligiendo la de Lawliet como la central y colocando la marioneta de Mello y la de él mismo detrás del legendario "L".

Poco después de eso sujetó dos marionetas más, colocando la de Takada junto a la de Mikami, luego tomó la marioneta de "Kira" colocándola frente a las del tercer y el cuarto Kira.

—Te lo explicaré breve y conciso, trata de prestarme atención ya que no pienso repetírtelo dos veces —Near movió la marioneta de Kira y la marioneta de Lawliet una frente a la otra—. Como es evidente, Yagami Light se encontró con "L" y… —fue interrumpido por Misa, la cual simplemente dijo con tono infantil.

—Misa sabe que Ryuuzaki, L o cómo se llame tenía otro nombre, Misa quiere que dejes de utilizar ese seudónimo para referirte a él —Near ladeó la cabeza y Misa simplemente dijo lo que podía aumentar la credibilidad de su argumento—. Se llamaba Elle Lawliet, Misa lo sabe porque Light-kun se lo dijo poco después de que Rem lo asesinara.

—Si me permites proseguir con mis análisis te lo agradecería mucho Amane-san —Misa sólo ladeó la cabeza con gesto ofendido y Near lo interpretó como un "haz lo que quieras", restándole importancia a esa acción prosiguió— Light venció a "L" usando el poder del cuaderno y con eso creyó que todos los obstáculos desaparecerían, pero en la casa Wammy nos enteramos de lo sucedido y eligieron a los más capacitados para sustituirlo —tomó un hondo respiro mientras colocaba las piezas de Takada y Mikami a ambos lados de Kira, pero al mismo tiempo colocaba la figura de Mello y la suya junto a la de L— Mello y yo fuimos los seleccionados para este trabajo, pero Kira al ver la diferencia de opiniones pensó que sería un trabajo muy fácil; no tomó en cuenta que antes de secuestrar a la señorita Takada Mello vino a verme —movió a Mello y a Takada al centro ante la mirada de una consternada Misa— Me comentó sus hallazgos y lo que tenía planeado hacer… Pero él estaba consiente que ya no seguiría con vida, sin embargo la información fue muy útil —Near quitó la figura de Takada y acercó la de Mikami y Kira a la de L— Puede que Yagami Light superara a L, pero no pudo superarnos. La razón es que Mello y yo trabajamos como un equipo; Light no esperaba que trabajáramos juntos, él sólo esperaba encontrarse conmigo y al ver que soy sólo un niño pequeño pensó que tenía la partida ganada.

—Pero es cierto, eres sólo un niño —comentó Misa golpeando el suelo fuertemente y haciendo que su torre Eiffel de naipes se desplomara en el suelo.

Near sólo vio la montaña de naipes caer ruidosamente en el suelo y mirando a Misa, inexpresivamente utilizó su figurita para tirar a Mikami y para finalizar su juego, usó la figura de Mello junto a la suya para derribar a Kira y poner a L detrás de ambos.

—Lo mismo que tú has dicho fue lo que propició la derrota de Kira —Near realizó otro bucle con su cabello—. Pensó que un adolescente no podría detenerlo ya que era una de las pocas personas tan poco racionales que aún creía en la filosofía antigua, le faltó entender que no todo es lo que parece —su discurso aún no había terminado, sujetó la figura de L frente a su rostro y prosiguió—. Para Kira, Elle Lawliet era el peligroso, simplemente por que lo consideraba a su nivel, pero piensa… ¿Crees que Kira se tomaría enserio a un par de jóvenes que intentarían cazarlo después de la muerte de L?

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Misa, era imposible creer que alguien se tomaría enserio a dos niños.

—Pero nos subestimó y creyó que tenía la partida ganada —Near simplemente continuó jugando con su cabello—. Debió aprender mientras que convivía con L… que el tamaño no importa.

—No te entiendo —Misa tenía muchas preguntas rondando su cabeza y sin más Near continuó su relato.

—Las hormigas pueden cargar el doble de su peso y no morir aplastadas, ese es un gran ejemplo de fortaleza y si ignoras el pequeño tamaño que poseen son criaturas formidables —Misa comenzó a comprender y Near no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien tan tonto?— Teniendo este ejemplo como base, es posible que un pequeño niño con un coeficiente intelectual superior al promedio pueda vencer a un adulto con el mismo coeficiente intelectual de alguien superdotado.

—Déjate de rodeos Near —Misa comenzaba a perder la paciencia y antes de que derribara otra de sus preciadas construcciones de naipes Near explicó en pocas palabras algo que se había omitido en la conversación.

—Yagami Light nunca aprendió una gran lección —el joven de cabellos blancos se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el lugar donde antes se encontraba su figura de la imponente torre ubicada en Paris intentando reconstruirla nuevamente con sus naipes—: nunca debes subestimar a tu enemigo…

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

Espero que sea de su agrado, llevo muchos meses queriendo dejar plasmada esta idea concretamente, Near es mi personaje favorito y después sigue Elle Lawliet. Es mi primera incursión en el mundo de Death Note y espero que me dejen su comentario (Acepto toda clase de críticas y responderé positivamente a ellas)

Gracias a Morrigan y a Crawling por sus consejos y el beteo.


End file.
